Minami Kaze: Red Ribbon Mermaid Fresh
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: Yuko Kazomika, a young girl from the Minami Islands, comes to America and finds three other girls from the Islands. Now, she finds seven more and they become one. Will they be able to rescue the Seas Parties before the Midnight Festival begins?
1. Aqua Ice Pearl is Born!

Minami Kaze: Red Ribbon Mermaid Fresh

Episode One: Aqua Ice Pearl is Born!

Yuko Kazomika, a young mermaid princess of the Minami Islands has come all this way to America. Her Ice Mistress called Hikaru told her that it is very important to swim farther away from the Minami Islands so the Ice Mistress can have some more room to allow the other mermaid princesses to come.

The next day in America, Yuko found herself with three other girls of the Minami Islands. They are Sakki Nakajima, Sara Nagato and Corina.

"Grab a hold of these Pearls," Yuko gathered up the Pearls that she recovered after the storm in Mount Gravel. "Okay, I'll take this one," Corina said, picking up a Pink Pearl. "No chance, I'll take this green one," Sakki snatched it away from Sara who was about to put it in her Clam Pearl Case. "Well fine I'll take this black one." Sara grunted at Sakki and placed the Black Pearl in her Clam Pearl Case. "Okay, I'll take this oddly Red Pearl that I've never seen before..." Yuko shook herself and placed the Pearl inside her Clam Pearl Necklace. "It's a go," Yuko whispered to her Wind Communicator. She was talking to Hikaru all this time without the three girls noticing.

"Do you want me to?" "Of course, mistress," Yuko nodded. "Okay, girls. What do you want to do?" "I-I don't know, but I feel dizzy." Corina fell to the ground. "Yeah, me too." Sakki and Sara fell too. On Yuko's list, she had the listings of Pearls to Fresh Mermaids.

Black Pearl= Mermaid Black Cat

Green Pearl= Mermaid Green Leaf

Pink Pearl= Mermaid Springtime

Red Pearl: Mermaid Red Ribbon

???= Mermaid Aqua Ice

"What's this? A triple question mark? No way!" Yuko erased the markings and it was the Aqua Ice Pearl that she found on Soft Shell Beach back in Mount Gravel. "I AM MERMAID BLACK CAT, PRINCESS OF SUNNY SHORE ISLAND!" "I AM MERMAID GREEN LEAF, PRINCESS OF THE DEEP FOREST ISLANDS!" "I AM MERMAID SPRINGTIME, THE AMAZING SAKURA PRINCESS OF PEARL ISLAND!" "AND I'M MERMAID RED RIBBON, THE PRINCESS OF MOUNT GRAVEL!"

Corina, also known as Mermaid Springtime sat on the ground with her Magical Mic. Sara, as Mermaid Black Cat, Sakki as Mermaid Green Leaf and Yuko as Mermaid Red Ribbon looked around and glanced at the sea.

"Do you think we'll be heroes someday?" asked Corina. "Hmm? Oh yeah, that's right. Ice Mistress Hikaru told me to stay here so all the other princesses can have some room to--" "Or either rescue the other missing princesses," said Sara. "Oh, I also made another list--" the other girls groaned at Yuko. "As I was saying, here's the new list!"

Mermaid Black Cat= Sara Nagato

Mermaid Springtime= Corina Tsukojima

Mermaid Red Ribbon= Yuko Kazomika

Mermaid Green Leaf= Sakki Nakajima

Mermaid Lemonade=???

Mermaid Strawberry=???

Mermaid Orange Top=???

Mermaid Sunshine=???

Mermaid Moonshine=???

Mermaid Aqua Ice=???

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sakki grunted at Yuko. Yuko jumped in the sea and transformed into a mermaid, still holding her Magical Mic. Sakki and the others looked at each other and shook their heads. "Maybe we're just losing our minds," Corina sighed. "Maybe wwe're just crazy enough to die here," Sakki smirked a little. "At least we've tried," Sara, the youngest one said. The other two girls stared at her stupidly. "What? At least we--" "Shut up." Sakki jumped into the sea and followed Yuko, who was surprisingly up ahead by thousand yards from the shore. "Oh my... Why do I always get in trouble?" Sara groaned after Corina left her on shore.

The sea.... The wonderful sea.... Yuko, Corina, Sakki and Sara swam in the cool waters of the sea to a deep cave. "There it is!" Yuko pointed at the cave below her.

"There is what?" Sakki demanded an answer from Yuko.

"The Momo Cave!" "I remember this cave before! It's the Peach Cave! Momo means peach, so this is the Peach--" "Shut up." Sara was about to end her sentence until Sakki cut in again with the same two words that the little one heard from her before.


	2. The Lemonade Pearl Is Born!

**Episode Two: The Lemonade Pearl is Born!**

"So, what are we going to do here?"Sakki was too unpatient. Yuko smiled back at her and swam further into the abyss. Sara was too scared to go further, so she hung onto Corina for a while until they made it inside the Peach Cave. "You scared, kid?" Sakki asked Sara. "Yes... Don't scare me unless I'm a princess." "You are a permanent princess, Sara. Don't worry." "Thank you, Corina," Sara hugged her arm.

When they reached the underwater shore of the Peach Cave, Yuko scanned the whole area until she found another Pearl.

"Look what I've found! It's.... it's.... Wait, it's a Lemonade Pearl!" "Is it tasty enough to eat?" asked Sara. "No, it's not edible, buut you do need this to transform. Ha I knew I would find one here. Check off! Here we go... Lemonade Pearl checked off!" Yuko drew a check on the Lemonade Pearl.

Orange Pearl= Mermaid Orange Top

Lemonade Pearl= Mermaid Lemonade

Strawberry Light Pearl= Mermaid Strawberry

Sunshine Pearl= Mermaid Sunshine

Aqua Ice Pearl= Mermaid Aqua Ice

Springtime Pearl= Mermaid Springtime

Moon Crystal Pearl= Mermaid Moonshine

"Woops! I forgot to check off the Aqua Ice Pearl." sshe chekced the Pearl, too.

There were people in the cave who were starving to death. Sakki heard a scream coming from the cave and ran inside and found a little girl.

"What's going on here?" Yuko gasped. "The demon.... The sea demon.... What she has done.... must be done..." A young girl shivered. "Oh, you poor girls... Here, take these Pearls." Yuko opened up her Clam Pearl Case and there were tons of Pearls she found throughout the year. "I got a list of whose here or not," said one girl to the left.

Rina Houkoshima

Luchiana Itsuki

Haruhi Motomiya

Kagami Nanami

Megumi Masano

Hanuka Satou

"There's only six of you here?" Yuko scratched her head. "That's right-- Megumi, don't touch that!" A girl named Haruhi shouted at the little girl and she transformed into Mermaid Lemonade, the princess of the Lunar Islands.

"Don't you think we ought to be out of here now?" asked Haruhi Motomiya. Sakki looked up and ran outside from the cave. She swam up and up and disappeared from the other girls. Sara sighed and hung onto Corina once more. Yuko, Haruhi and the other princesses swam, following Sakki who was a few feet away from them.

"Kagami, why don't you go oveer there and tell us what you see?" Megumi Masano asked her to do a little favor before they leave once more. Kagami saw nothing but the clouds. "I see nothing here, Megumi. Why did you lie to me?" "Uh, I thought there was another Pearl there and... Never mind." "Take it easy. At least we have each other." Yuko hugged little Kagami, who was around Sara's age, age 7. "Tell me your names again, please?" asked Corina. "I'm Kagami Nanami, this is Luchiana Itsuki, Haruhi Motomiya, Hanuka Satou, and Rina Houkoshima. We're the Solar Mermaids." "Oh how nice. I love the name. Well we're the Mermaid Ribbons." "Yuko, we don't have a group name. You just made that up so you can show off." Sakki bumped Yuko with her elbow. "Ugh! You are so-- I don't have a name for you, but I don't even care whether you stay or not." Yuko continued to have a conversation with Kagami and the others.

Sara and Corina giggled about something. "Did you see that cute kitten at the pier? She was licking her little face." Sara giggled. "Oh really? Well I've seen billions of cats and they bother me more than you." "Maybe they're just happy to see a girl like you." "You meant find a girl, right?" Sara giggled again. "Okay, okay. Let's try again--" Sara paused from Sakki's kicking of the shells on the beach.

"Kagami... what do you think about me?" Megumi said to her calmly. Kagami was packing her belongings for a trip.

"I don't think of you... as an enemy, cousin. Of course I care about you, but don't lie to me again, okay?" "Yeah, tahnks to you, Kagami."

"I wondered what it would be like as a princess," said Kagami in bed. "Well, I'll dream." Kagami fell asleep.

**_Kagami: Dreamin_**

**_I wondered what it would be like as a real princess, though I haven't been taught about the rules of swimming. Megumi, my cousin and Hanuka, my best friend at school has taught me how to swim. I have finally made it to the expert's side! YES! YES! YES! I want to become a new princess! I want to believe that I'm a princess for real! Look, there's Rina! I've never talked to her for a while! HEY, RINA! COME BACK! Oh, never mind. She left._**

**_Monday... As I walked inside the classroom, Hanuka was there, waiting for me, taunting me with cookies and what not. I was smart enough to out smart her little self into thinking that I already had cookies for breakfast. Yes, I never had a cookie since I was five. My mommy toldme that if I eat a cookie, I could turn into a mermaid princess. It was all a joke! I loved listening to her stories, listening to her humming, watching her play with Yamutso, our family dog._**

**_Tuesday... I took a bike ride through the Aqua Marine Stadium where I found a new friend named Kaitou Ishibara, a little girl from another neighborhood close to mine. She had a pet cat with her named Keilido._**

**_Wednesday... I have always wanted to become a princess_**

**_Thursday... Met five more friends in the Momo Cave, Hanuka, Haruhi, Megumi since she has never talked to me when I was four, Rina and, of course myself! We had good times until four more girls came to resscue us from above!_**

**_Friday... I'm really not sure what'll happen next, so goodnight._**

"Wake up, Kagami! Wake up! Kagami!" Megumi shook her. "Ugh... What happened?" she woke up from slumber. "You were sleeping that's what happened. Come on, we have a meeting to attend to."


	3. Mermaid Densetsu!

**Episode Three: Mermaid Densetsu!**

It was Friday and the ten girls were so excited to attend to a meeting created by none other than Yuko Kazomika herself. She had another list waiting for them.

Yuko Kazomika as Mermaid Red Ribbon

Kagami Nanami as Mermaid Lemonade

Megumi Masano as Mermaid Strawberry

Rina Houkoshima as Mermaid Orange Top

Luchiana Itsuki as Mermaid Sunshine

Hanuka Satou as Mermaid Aqua Ice

Haruhi Motomiya as Mermaid Moonshine

Sara Nagato as Mermaid Black Cat

Sakki Nakajima as Mermaid Green Leaf

Corina Tsukojima as Mermaid Springtime

"Sara, your hair looks so pretty. I love it," said Kagami.

"Oh thank you so much, Kagami. Megumi did it for me. You should thank her for it." Kagami giggled a bit and turned around. She noticed a small piece of fluff on Sakki's shoulder which turned out to be Magical Mermaid Dust. She never seen it on anyone before, but this time she gets a full view of the Magical Dust. "Waiting to go to Yuko's meeting?" said Hanuka with a sad face. Kagami scratched her head in confusion, not wondering what meeting she was going to. Corina stood beside her, pointing to the sea. The sea was nice and fresh today with Haruhi and Sara swimming in the sea, searching for more Pearls. There were none today. Megumi came over to Kagami and tugged on her hair which Kagami didn't like at all. She turned around and pushed her out of the way. "What do you want from me, Megumi?" Kagami was in shock a bit.

**_Megumi's Sight_**

**_I wondered why my little cousin was acting so strange lately. It was even wrose than school when I had to give a report on the Red Rose Princess in English! I said to Teacher, "Wih evory rose, Nataka Hanagami rose up and goreeted her foriends to a specorl show colled 'Touch Rose' and has been so voery nice to her foriends evor since. Wih evoery rose, Nataka giggorled and sat down on top of a statue that looked like Princess Rosina.' It was even scarier when Kagami and I had to practice handball every morning. She always misses the chance to smack the ball hard into her little fist as it was coming towards her like a comet. I said to her in English again since my Teacher told me to use English for now on, "You did voery good, cousin. How about I can teach you some moore? It's okay. No, no, Kagami. Not even close to hitting so hard. Do you want me to give youu another chance?" I patted her little head and continued to play handball with her._**

**_"I want Megumi to try again!" she shouted to herself with delight as I stopped the ball from dropping to the ground. "What is it do you want?" I asked her anxiously. "You siad it wrong, cousin. I'm young and I know what I'm talking about. Why don't you give it another hit on the palm?" she giggled a bit and grabbed the ball from my hands. "Yay! Megumi wanna play! Wanna play!" I giggled too because of her cute ways of making me happy. "Oh all right then," I said to her blissfully and I hit the ball hard with my palm. It didn't hurt a bit when I gave it a strong blow to it, and my little cousin laughed so hard at my next hit. "Wanna! Wanna! Wanna, wanna hit! HIT! HIT! HITTTTTTT! LET'S GO!" Kagami was the cuteest cousin I've ever had. She smacked the ball with her strong little fist and it came to me really fast._**

**_Sakki's Magical Dust_**

**_I have been so... so enlightened ever since I first got this weird dust on my shoulder. I questioned myself, whether I knew what it was or not. I told my other friends that I had this duust coming and going on today, but they wouldn't believe me, only Yuko who knew what the Magical Dust is. Woops! This is crazy. Kagami just asked me: what would I do if I was an actual mermaid? WELL! I AM an actual mermaid! I gasped at the sunlight when I awoke from slumber, after writing a story about Konata Tetsu and Princess Futu. WAHH! Konata was about this many years old when she first started her adventure in Osaaka, and Futu was this many years old as Konata when she became Princess of Fukushima. I said to Konata's picture, "What do you want me to do for you, Princess? I would do mostly everything for you. I want you to be my... guardian for life."_**

"Haven't you stopped day dreaming, Sakki?!" Yuko shook her motionless friend. "I-It's service to you, my Princess!" shouted Sakki dreaming about Konata and her. Hanuka then slapped her silly with her hand. "Shut up and get on with it!" she said. Kagami and Megumi stopped their brawling and looked at the sea. Sakki got back in and stuck her tongue at them. "All I wanted is to be with the Princess of Osaka!" shouted Sakki, diving in. Yuko and Sara looked at each other confused and shook their heads. Haruhi and the other newcomers were building sand castles. "Haruhi, Hanuka, what are you doing?" asked Kagami. "So... happy together, Kagami!" Hanuka giggled while Haruhi smiled softly at the little girl. Rina, Corina, Luchiana and Megumi swam in the sea, trying to find Sakki. Sara, on the other hand, giggled for a while and Yuko smiled at her.

"This isn't enough to become a REAL mermaid, you guys!" said Luchiana. Luchiana finally spoke out to her friends since she's the silent type. "I do believe that this is a mission to find the rest of the-- Let's just get on with this whole thing, all right?" "So, anywho... Well..." Hanuka sighed scratching her head. Luchiana shook her head in disappointment and slapped Hanuka in the head. "Why don't we start with something new like--" "AHH! What's happening to me?!?" Sakki shouted. She started to glow. Luchiana gasped and used her powers to stop Sakki from transforming, but was restrained by Yuko. "I think Sakki's transforming into a... Poison Mermaid..." Luchiana heard what she said and stepped back. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU WOULD'VE TOLD US ABOUT THE MAGICAL DUST A FEW HOURS AGO!" "I didn't know this was going to happen! This is the most deadliest Mermaid I've ever seen with my own eyes... The dust will expell a ball of light that randomly chooses your fate, whether you want become a Poison Mermaid or just a Mermaid or--" "OR WHAT, MAY I ASK?!" Luchiana was angry as ever.

"Help... me.." said Sakki as she collasped onto the shore. "DO SOMETHING!" shouted Megumi aand Corina. Yuko hesitated to help heer weak friend, so she let Luchiana do all the work. She grunted at the Leader and felt a small chill coming from Sakki's mouth. "DO SOMETHING BEFORE SHE DIES!" shouted Corina and Kagami. Haruhi, Rina, Hanuka, Sara and Megumi all came to aid Sakki as she continues to breath heavily. "I'll do something that'll make her feel better," said Kagami opening up her Clam Case filled with medicines from the Southern Seas. "Where the heck did you get them?" asked Sara curiously. "From the Southern Seas of NewPort City. That's where Princess Konaata lives." "I thought she lived in Oaska since she's the Princess of...?" Sara scratched her head in confusion. "HURRY UP!" shouted Yuko and Megumi. Kagami nodded at the two of them and sprinkled some Mermaid Medicine into Sakki's mouth. Sakki felt the tangy taste in her mouth and swalloed it whole. She woke up, wndering why everybody was around her wwhile she was about to die.

"Did something happen to me?" said Sakki in confusion. Kagami patted her on the back to make her feel confortable. "It's okay now, Sakki. You're still alive for all we know."


	4. Sakki, I

**Episode Four: Sakki, I...**

The ten girls went to a Phone Station to contact their loved ones.

**_ring,..ring,..,ring... _**The phone was ringing near Kagami.

She picked up the phone to answer.

**_"Miss Nanami?"_**

**_"Yes, who is this?"_**

**_"This is Floris. I need to tell you something."_**

**_"Something of what matter?"_**

**_"Did you know about that little accident that happened a week ago?"_**

**_"Yeah."_**

**_"We need you within three days from now, so be prepared."_**

**_"Oh... okay then..."_**

**_"I'll need those nine other girls to come with you."_**

**_"But why--"_**

**_'click..'_**

**_"Okay fine.."_**

**_'click..'_**

Kagami looked up with the phone in her hands and sighed to herself.

"Sara, I need to talk to you," said Kagami with her hands behind her back.

"What's the matter?" she wondered.

"It's something urgent."

"What's urgent?"

"Going away.."

"What? What?"

"I had an important phone call from Floris. She said that you need to come with me for something, but she ddidn't have enough time to tell me why."

"Well call her again!"

**_ring,...ring,..._**

**_"Hello?"_**

**_"Miss Satou?"_**

**_"Who's this?"_**

**_"Ayumi Jinsuka."_**

**_"Oh hi! How's the Northern Seas?"_**

**_"Oh it's fine. I found a lot of seashells there. Do you want me to send some to you?"_**

**_"Sure! I love seashells!"_**

**_"Bye!"_**

**_"Bye!"_**

**_'click...'_**

**_'click...'_**

"Hanuka, what's the matter?" asked Megumi.

"I have to go to Ayumi's house later on."

"Hanuka, wait!" Rina blurted out from another room.

"What is it this time? Did Sakki tell you about the big surprise party in the Northern Seas?"

"No! I wanted to remind you about Sakki going to the party."

"Rina, there's no way we'll be going. Not all of us are going." Luchiana overheard their conversation from where Kagami was standing, but Kagami herself wasn't paying any attention to anyone around her. Sakki overheard it too and she bit her finger lightly from giggling too loud.

"Sakki, I hear you from over there! Kagami, did you know that I heard her?" "Huh? What happened, Rina?"

Another phone conversation was going on.

**_"But, Shiina, I want to stay here with the other princesses!"_**

**_"NO! It's too dangerous out there, Yuko, so please come back home!"_**

**_"NO! I have to take care of them before one of them gets into more trouble!"_**

**_"PLEASE! PLEASE JUST COME BACK HOME!"_**

**_"Why won't you listen to me?"_**

**_"Because I'm... Because of... I don't know! I just don't want to come back until these guys are free to go where they wnat to go!"_**

**_"...sigh... Yuko, you stubborn little brat. You know what? You--You know what? I'm going to tell Miyaki that you refuse to come back and let's see what happens, missy. Let's see what happens."_**

**_"NO! You can't do that! Miyaki will starve me to death until I'm--"_**

**_"...sigh... I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise. Hey, how about I come with you to the Northern Seas this weekend?"_**

**_"The Northern Seas? Why?"_**

**_"Because there is a big party there and I want to experience it for real this time!"_**

**_"So..."_**

**_"Yuko, just be careful out there!"_**

**_"...gasp..."_**

**_"Bye..."_**

**_"Shiina--"_**

**_'click...'_**

**_'click...'_**

Yuko smiled proudly to herself. She sighed deeply to herself again and walked towards the other girls who were talking about the party. It was mostly about Sakki who never told anyone about the party but Shiina. Miyaki, her older sister was the toughest of the Kazomika Family and has been in karate class for six years. While the group converstaion was continuing to be discussed about, Kagami giggled at what it appears to be a picture of Sara's kitten Mishou.

"Megumi, look at this kitty! It's Mishou!"

"Really? I don't care."

"But, Megumi! It's so cute! Thanks to Sara!"

"...sigh... Kagami, she's just doing that to make others jealous of her."

"SO?! I just.. You know? Steal it?"

"Please call a doctor for this kid!" said Megumi in disagreement.

Another phone converstaion was under way.

**_"Miss Motomiya, where are you at this time of day?"_**

**_"I'm with my nine other friends!"_**

**_"Friends? The last time you told me you had friends was when you met that old boy on the streets of of the Western Seas. You really do have nine friends, don't you?"_**

**_"Tenma, for real! I do! I really do!"_**

**_"Listen here, missy. One of your friends are no good."_**

**_"What? What? No good?"_**

**_"That's right. As you can see, one of them were poisoned for a moment, then a little girl came to aid her."_**

**_"...sigh... How'd you know all this?"_**

**_"I just know what, where and when it will happen, sis. Just don't get in their way for aa while, okay?"_**

**_"Tenma, they're my friends!"_**

**_'click...'_**

**_"TENMA!...sigh... Fine."_**

**_'click...'_**

"That stupid Tenma! Always butting into everything I do personal and yet, she says it's a good thing to do it!"

"Do what?" said Luchiana. "My sister Tenma!" "Her? I thought she--" "NEVER MIND! Where's Sakki?" "Oh she left. She ddidn't want to bother you guys, so she just went out this back door right here." "Thanks." Haruhi ran to the unlocked door and went after Sakki.

_Why do I have to be the slow one? What's their problem? _Sakki thought to herself as she kicked a seashell against a brick wall that was up to her legs. _I don't even care whether I die or not. I just... I want to..._ She continued to day dream to herself until Haruhi arrived slowly. "I know all of this happened because of me. Every time I try to do good, it comes to be bad, do you understand? I'm not fitting in too well anyway..." "But, Sakki..." Haruhi sighed. "You never knew that there was going to be a party out htere, huh?" "...sigh... No... I only told Shiina about it, no one else knew about it until then... So, do you want to come or not?" "M-Me? Why?" "Does it look like I'm stupid?" "No. I'll go." "Good. Tell the rest that we'll be packing tonight." "Sakki?" "Yeah?" "Sakki, I... Never mind." "What is it?" "Sakki, I... Do you want to come to the Moon Festival in the Western Seas?" "Sure."


	5. TEACH ME SKY BOARDING!

**Episode Five: TEACH ME SKY BOARDING!**

"It was stupid at first, Sakki, but you know that--"

"I was wrong and I shouldn't have drove you away," Sakki finished Haruhi's sentence.

They were still at the Phone Station.

**_ring,...ring..._**

"Phone call for you, miss Nagato!" Luchiana shouted at Sara. Sara nodded and smiled back at her. She stretched herself to make herself look good and cracked her fingers.

**_"This is Tenma Motomiya, Haruhi's sister. Say, Sara, haave you heard of Sky Boarding? Sky Boarding is the most popular sport and you should try it! I have tried it ten times and it doesn't scare me!"_**

**_"Sky Boarding??? I'm not sure. Kagami wants me to keep an eye on--"_**

**_"No need to worry. I'll teach you, and when Kagami leaves for a while, come to my house--" _**Sara hung up on her. She thought of Tenma as a strangeer to her, telling her to come visit for Sky Boarding lessons.

As a Mermaid Black Cat herself, she is also a Black Cat Fish. She can also transform into any type of caat depending on the season. Haruhi's sister loves too act around other different people.

"Sakki, do you want something? Need something?" asked Hanuka with a bag of dirt.

"Why'd you have that on your back, kid?" she asked her.

"Because of Yuko. She told me that the Princess of Yamazaki will come and gran me a wish if I carry aa twenty pound bag of dirt, but did she come? NO!!!"

"Here's a story about the Princess of Yamazaki." Sakki looked up at the ceiling.

**_Sakki's Story_**

**_There was once this little girl who came so far away from Osaka. No, she was not the Princess of Osaka or the Princess of Tokyo. She was a young girl._**

**_Her mother was an artist not a painter artist, a singer artist. Her voice was loud but smooth, her popularity has gone wild among male fans. She was single at the time of _****_her debut. The girl herself was not. She was always in the streets trying to find the way home, but her mother didn't care wheterr she got hurt or not._**

**_"As short and young as I am, I WILL NOT LIVE HERE ANYMORE!" the little girl shouted at her sleeping mother. The mother waas ignoring her and turned her back on her. "UGH! MOMMY!" "Call me by my real name, as credited, Kilydo Star or, as you know me originally as Nana. The little girl sung to herself sadly and her mother heard her._**

**_"Wakina, I can hear your voice from this bed. Sing to me again, please?" The little girl, known as Wakina, sighed happily aand sung too her._**

**_HARE, HARE SUNLIGHT..._**

**_HAI, I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK_**

**_DEMO, IT'S NOT OVER..._**

**_ARRIGATOU, MY GOOD FRIEND.._**

**_HARE HARE BOUKEN..._**

**_DESHO? AS WE KNOW WHAT WE'LL GO THROUGH..._**

**_MAKENAI, SORA NO SAKURA......_**

"That was lovely, Wakina...." Nana smiled at her weakly. She was taking notes on Wakina's Mini Song.

**_SUNNY, SUNNY SUNLIGHT..._**

**_YES, I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK_**

**_BUT, IT'S NOT OVER..._**

**_THANK YOU, MY GOOD FRIEND.._**

**_SUNNY, SUNNY ADVENTURE_**

**_RIGHT? AS WE KNOW WHAT WE'LL GO THROUGH..._**

**_DON'T GIVE UP, CHERRY BLOSSOM OF THE SKY......_**

**_"You know I love you so mch, Wakina, but I'm too busy."_**

**_"Then why don't you take a long break with me in Okinawa?"_**

**_"Okinawa? No, no, no. I can't, Wakina."_**

**_And that's how the story goes on from here._**

"So you see,that's how Wakina's song, Mini Song became the most popular song of the world!"

"Sakki..." Hanuka sighed.

"Is Tenma actually your sister?" asked Sara.

"Yes she is. She is always lonely every day, so it'll be nice if you come to my house."

Luchiana and Kagami giggled from another room, listening to their conversation.

"What are you guys watching?" said Haruhi.

"We're wtaching Wanabe Watanabe's Comedy Fest! It's so funny, you can't believe it!" Kagami giggled.

**_Wanabe: Haven't you come to look at Nanape's--_**

**_Ichipon: NO I HAVE NOT! If you have, then congrats to you!_**

**_Wanabe: You never care..._**

**_Ichipon: HEY, CAN SOMEONE TURN OFF THE DANG LIGHTS! THIS IS NOT A DRAMA HOUR!_**

Kagami and Luchiana laughed. Haruhi and Sara giggled.

**_Ichipon: Look, Wanabe, I can tell you want Nanape back, but I HAVE HER NOW!_**

**_Wanabe: DON'T SAY THAT! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL WHEN I FEEL... GUILTY OR... SAD!_**

**_Nanape: Wanabe! Wanabe!_**

**_Ichipon: I have kitten magic, so shut your yap and keep quiet._**

**_Nanape: That's my sister you're talking to!_**

**_Wanabe: ......! .....! YOU.......! I........!_**

**_Ichipon: She's so angry at me, that she can't use a single curse on me, you, and all the young children watching this._**

**_Wanabe: I WAS TELLING YOU, DON'T MESS WITH MY SISTER!_**

**_Nanape: SHE'S RIGHT! HEY!_**

"That's funny. I wanna watch this forever!" Haruhi laughed. Sara sighed and laughed with her.

Luchiana and Kagami laughed at the same time, too.

**_YoYoji: SEE YA NEXT TIME ON WANABE WATANABE'S COMEDY FEST! GOODBYE AND GOOD DAY! (plays 'Sora no Runner')_**

The day went by very quick, and yet Sara refused to go anywhere today. Kagami tried to help her out, but couldn't find anymore help for her. Luchiana and Rina stayed up late to work on the Sky Boarding Routes.

"Rina."

"Luchiana."

"Kagami."

"Sara."

"Yuko."

"Sakki."

"Hanuka."

"Haruhi."

"Corina."

"Megumi."

All of them were practicing a cheerleading exercise for the day. Kagami waas their little leader.

"Ready, everyone?"

"YEAH!"

(plays 'Brand New Morning)

**_Kagami: There's no way that I cannot be the one..._**

**_Yuko: Who will see the bright day coming to me._**

**_Rina and Sara: Where were you when I was gone? Where were you when I was there?_**

**_Luchiana: Tell me what you think about that day of the time we met._**

**_Sakki: It's okay.. It's alright._**

**_Haruhi: I want to see you once again..._**

(stops playing music)

"OKAY! OKAY! So we can't sing good. That's alright, right?" said Kagami hilding her waterbottle.

"Kagami... this is not the best song to pick and sing. How about we try going out into the blue sky and Sky Board up there?" Sakki wrapped an arm around Sara and Kagami.

"SURE!"

"NO!" shouted Sara.

"And why not?" said Sakki grinning at her.

"I'm scared... scareed of.... Tenma...."

"MY SISTER?! SCARED OF MY SISTER?! YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN HER BEFORE AND YET, YOU'RE AFRIAD?! WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO BE SCARED?!" Haruhi grunted at her loudly.

"Don't yell at--"

"Shhh!" a wwoman on the hpone hushed the loud girls.

"Sara, it'll be okay. Don't worry," spoke Kagami.

"Nah, I wouldnt go through aall of this mess anyways," said Sara flicking her shoulders.

"Let's watch Wanabe again!" shouted Luchiana and Hanuka.

**_YoYoji: And now back to Wanabe Watanbe!_**

**_Wanabe: NaNa! Where'd you go?_**

**_Nanape: I'm over here, WaWan!_**

**_Ichipon: Now that the two of you are now officially mine, go to the back of the room and shut up for an hour so I can get this over with._**

**_Nanape: Would you like a bana--_**

**_Ichipon: NO EATING IN MY ROOM!_**

The ten girls laughed a little. Kagami mimicked Ichipon's last sentence.

"NO EATING IN MY ROOM! That was hilariously amazing!" Kagami laughed hard.

"Let's see what happens to Wanabe when she eats in heer room!" Rina laughed.

**_Wanabe: Well, I don't care about her stinkin' rules, I'm just hungry that's all._**

**_Nanape: WaWan, I don't you should-- Never mind! I wanna eat too!_**

**_Wanabe: Here you go, sis._**

**_Ichipon: Yes, yes, yes. Yeah, I know. I want that show to be made as an amazing adventure into the wild of-- Kidin' me? Kidin' me?! How the heck am I supposed to know about the eruption?! Sasaki, shut up-- No, shut up! I SAID SHUT UP!_**

**_Wanabe: What do you think she's talking about?_**

**_Nanape: Maybe a new show she's producing or--_**

**_Wanabe: Really? What? New show? Us? Here?_**

"It's time to go, girls," said the director of the Phone Station.

"But Ichipon was about to find out about Wanabe and Nanape!" Corina whined.

"Don't care about Wanabe? Me? Heckkkk no! I wanna watch that too, so it's my responsibility to get you guys out of here before boss gets here first."

"Why don't we go Sky Boarding?" Luchiana suggested. Everyone but Sara nodded and ran out the door.

"Why don't you go with them, kid?" the woman aasked Sara.

"Because I'm afraid of heights."

"Look, kid. Sometimes you have to face your fears, but this is a big challenge for you, so go out there and show them what you're made of!"

"OKAY!" Upset, Sara stuck her tongue at the woman and ran off to catch up with the others.


	6. Saikou no Hime

**Episode Six: Saikou no Hime**

"Sky Boarding's scary!" Sara blurted out in front of Tenma.

"Well saving the day is even scarier," protested Rina.

**_YoYoji: Hello and welcome back to Wanabe Watanbe! This time, we have a special guest comin' tonight and her name is..._**

**_Nanape and Wanabe: Ninakura Hizukiyama!_**

**_Ninakura: Oh, thank you so much for inviting me! Thank you!_**

"She's pretty. I wonder if she has another pretty sister?" wondered Kagami.

**_Ninakura: Just to remind all of you happy people, we have a very special party called the Moon Festival in the Western Seas! It starts tonight at eight, so dont be late! I'm also a rhyming young woman, so laugh if you want! Hehe! Next we have another Moonlight Festival in the Northern Seas, the Haduka Party in the Eastern Seas, the Onikimusha Party in the Southern Seas, and the Midnight Festival, the festival that only occurs twice every five years and it's located in... the Minami Islands!_**

"AWESOME! Let's go back to the Minami Islands!" Sara giggled.

"But we just got here after rescuing all you guys," Sakki corrected Sara.

**_Ninakura: PAY ATTENTION STILL! We still have big trouble at all of the parties and festivals listed on this chalkboard! We need all of the mermaid princesses to save our parties! PLEASE, IF YOU ARE A MERMAID PRINCESS, COME SAVE US NOW! PLEASE! Thank you for listening. YoYoji?_**

**_YoYoji: That was amazing! Here's the next episode coming to you!_**

**_Wanabe: Episode Twenty Eight: Daijobu! 1,2,3 SPOTLIGHT!_**

**_Nanape: WaWan, what are we going to do today?_**

**_Wanabe: I don't know. I just want to lea--_**

**_Ichipon: SHUT UP BACK THERE!_**

**_Wanabe: Just be sure that she won't look at us when we leave._**

**_Nanape: No need to worry, sis. We'll leave on three, and we'll find something to do._**

**_Ichipon: Hey, I was just on my way to--_**

"I just had a thought pop into my head," said Yuko rubbing her head.

"What is it then?" asked Sakki. Corina turned off the TV and listened to Yuko's idea.

"Corina, you know that Sara's Mermaid Black Cat, right?"

"Yeah... so what does that have to do with--"

"I WANNA SAVE THE PARTIES!" Sara blurted out.

"It's okay. We'll do it tomorrow," answered Luchiana. Megumi laughed at heer while geetting up from her seat.

"Let's just transform and get this over with."

"AQUA ICE PEARL VOICE! MERMAID HANUKA!"

"LEMONADE PEARL VOICE! MERMAID KAGAMI!"

"BLACK PEARL VOICE! MERMAID SARA!"

"ORANGE PEARL VOICE! MERMAID RINA!"

"RED RIBBON PEARL VOICE! MERMAID YUKO!"

"STRAWBERRY LIGHT PEARL VOICE! MERMAID MEGUMI!"

"MOON CRYSTAL PEARL VOICE! MERMAID HARUHI!"

"SUNSHINE PEARL VOICE! MERMAID LUCHIANA!"

"SPRINGTIME PEARL VOICE! MERMAID CORINA!"

"GREEN PEARL VOICE! MERMAID SAKKI!"

"MERMAID AQUA ICE!"

"MERMAID ORANGE TOP!"

"MERMAID SPRINGTIME!"

"MERMAID BLACK CAT!"

"MERMAID GREEN LEAF!"

"MERMAID MOONSHINE!"

"MERMAID SUNSHINE!"

"MERMAID RED RIBBON!"

"MERMAID STRAWBERRY!"

"MERMAID LEMONADE!"

"LET'S GO OUT THERE AND SAVE THE PARTIES!" Yuko shouted.

"What about me?" said Tenma. Haruhi wrapped an arm around her sister.

"You'll...stay here and tell us about epiosde twenty eight."

"OKAY!" Tenma hugged her.

The ten girls swam off to the Western Seas to meet the Princess of the Moon.

**_Wanabe: Thank you, Nanape for telling me about it!_**

**_Nanape: Well I shouldn't have in the first place!_**

**_Ichipon:Were you two planning on leaving me again?_**

**_Nanape: NO!_**

**_(Wanabe Commercial starts)_**

**_YoYoji: OKAY! The episode will come back on after these messages! Ninakura!_**

**_Ninakura: Yes, yes, YoYoji! Pay atttention to the TV! See? I do ehyme so much that I can't stop! Hehe! We have finally gathered the news from Golden Times News Press and found out that ten more mermaid princesses has arrived in the Western Seas! YAY!_**

**_Nanape: Who are these ten mermaids, Ninakura?_**

**_Ninakura: Yuko Kazomika, Sara Nagato, Sakki Nakajima, Rina Houkoshima, Luchiana Itsuki, Kaagami Nanami, Megumi Masano, Haruhi Motomiya, Hanuka Satou and Corina Tsukojima!_**

**_Wanabe: What pretty names!_**

"I hear that this Sakki girl's a tough one," said one man.

"Honey, that's no way to treat our special guests," his wife told him.

"I know, but I think I've heard of her somewhere before."

"HEY LOOK! THEY'RE HERE!" a boy shouted. All ten girls were in their Land Forms with their Magical Mics.

"I'm Mermaid Red Ribbon, the leader of ten!" Yuko introduced herself.

"Ah welcome to our festival, girls. I am Mishono Midorikawa, a native of the Minami Islands! Here, we have big trouble, so could you please help us?"

"This is America, people! All of you want us to save the Seas Parties!" Rina blurted out from behind the pack.

"Well this Island is beautiful and we're proud of it," a little girl said, holding her litttle teddy bear. "Oh sorry, this is my little daughter Rika. She's four years old. Right, sweety?" "That's why I'm here, mommy!"

"Boy she's a tough one, huh?" Kagami patted her soft head. She seemed to enjoy Kagami's appearence when it comes to being patted by a seven year old girl.

"Thank you. As you all know that my mommy will be in charge of this banquet, so don't tick me off, all right?" Rika lifted her small head high.

"Thank you, Ruka," said her mother.

"I thought her name was Rika," Hanuka scratched her head in confusion.

"Oh yes. Her full name is _Rika Ruka Riyoko Rina Rumi Ruma Midorikawa._ Full of R's in her name, huh? She's the very first one to be named with all capital R's."

"MOMMY! I made up a new middle and it's Rakuna Riyu. I think I should change my name to Rikanu Riyu. Sounds vibrant."

"Well at least Rika's-- I mean of course we'll help you save this banquet! Right?" Haruhi laughed nervously.

"Haruhi Motomiya, is it? Weell you don't have to lie to us. WE ALREADY KNOW!" Rika giggled.

"I'm Hanuka Satou."

"I'm Haruhi Motomiya as you all know already."

"I'm Kagami Nanami."

"I'm Yuko Kazomika."

"I'm Megumi Masano."

"I'm Sara Nagato."

"I'm Rina Houkoshima."

"Luchiana Itsuki."

"Sakki Nakajima."

"Corina Tsukojima."

"WONDERFUL! Now the ten of you must be from Japan, right?" said Mishono.

"Most of us are from the Minami Islands and the rest of us are from America." Luchiana explained to Mishono and Rika.

"THAT'S RIGHT! Oh and Megumi and I are close cousins!" Kagami giggled.

"The princess! The princess! The fine and glorious princess is here! The Princess of Yaamazaki is here at last! All the way from Osaka, Japan, here's Wakinaki Yaamazaki, the Godddess of Music!" a man shouted in the crowd of people attending the festival. Wakinaki (Young Wakina from Sakki's story) Yamazaki is a princess of the Yamazaki Music Clan, and of course her mother is still alive somewhere.

"Sakki, the story!" Hnuka said.

"Oh yeah! She became so famous!" Sakki smiled.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE!" Wakinaki shoted to her fans out in the crowd of people.

"WAKINAKI! WAKINAKI! SIGN MY DAUGHTER'S SHIRT!!" a woman cried out to her.

"I wonder if Rika's a big fan of Wakina," Hanuka spoke to herself.

"MOMMY! I WANNA BE WITH WAKINKI!" Rika shouted at her mother.

Mishono and Rika both agreed with each other and ran to the backstage of Wakinaki's area. Rikaa was quiet for a moment until she heaar a loud crack from the audience. "Mommy, I'm scared," Rika shivered in fear. Mishono held her daughter while the cracking noises started. There were lots of screaming going on outside and Mishono and Rika decided to leve backsatge to see what's going on. "...! That cant be the Glacier Dragon, could it?" "Mommy, I'll be with you. Besides, that dragon won't hurt us." Then the Glacier Dragon swoop down upon Wakina's stage and picked up Rika instead of both of the young girls. "RIKA!" Mishono cried out in grief.

"Did you hear something, Yuko?" said Luchiana. Yuko looked at her blindedly.

"It's time," Yuko said with her eyes shaded by her blue bangs.

"What is? That?!" Corina pointed to the sky.

"Sara, where are you?!" Kgami cried. Sara was nowhere to be found. Maybe the dragon came and got her, too?

"Where are the others?!" Yuko shouted. Luchiana found Corina, Megumi, Kagami and Sakki this time, but the rest were lost around the Western Seas. They were also searching for the Princess of the Moon who only appears when it is a full moon.

"LET THE MOON PRINCESS BE PRAISED!" shouted one man from a corner.

"Moon Princess?" Kagami heard a man said that the Princess of the Moon will be coming soon and should praise for her arrival.

"Who?" Corina spoke.

"The Moon Princess of the Western Seas that's who!" Kagami answered Corina.

"Let's just hope that our powers will work on this guy!" Yuko got them started and used their attacks on the dragon.

"FOR MERMAID RED RIBBON! ROLLING.... SEA CLAMP!" Yuko's attack paralized the dragon for a while until Hanuka attacked it next.

"FOR MERMAID AQUA ICE! SEA FROST.... SPARK!" Tiny pieces of snow flakes were covered in electric charges which paralized the dragon even, damaging its eyes.

"FOR MEMRAID SUNSHINE! GREAT... SEA BEAM ESCAPE!" Rays of light shot through the veil of water and strcuk the dragon, damaging its eyes even more.

"MY TURN! FOR MEMRAID LEMONADE!"

"FOR MEMRAID SPRINGTIME!"

"FOR MERMAID STARWBERRY!"

"FOR MERMAID GREEN LEAF!"

" GREAT........ SEA SLASH MAX!!!" All four girls attacked it at the same time and defeated the dragon.

"Is he... dead?" said Kagami. "Don't know, but let's just be sure that we're all okay, 'kay?" Mermaid Red Ribbon (Yuko) sighed.

"Well, let's find the rest of the Mermaids and let's high tail it outta here," Hanuka twitched a little.


	7. Side Story 1: Little Demon Kiroku

**Episode Seven (Side Story): Little Demon Kiroku**

A little Wolf Demon named Kiroku has been born to Hanasami and Ayuki of the Aura Tribe.

He always wanted to become a mermaid prince when he was two years old, but his parents, the leaders of the Aura Tribe banned him from the Minami Islands. If he even dared to swim there, he will be living with a pack of Mermaid Seadrops for the rest of the summer. Now, at the age of 15, he has become more reliable to his alies during battle.

"Prince Kiroku will have his feast in about two days and ten hours from now, so be prepared!" Hanasami roared.

"The Aura Dance Festival will begin in half and hour from now, so do your best!"

"Ayuki, that's not how we treat our guests!" he roared at Ayuki.

"But, Hanasami, what if they bring sibilings over to celebrate?"

"Celebrate what? You have something planned for today already?"

"Don't get too worked up over this celebration, Hanasami. All we need to do is get all the guests to arrive in style, right?"

"_sigh..._ Right, dearest." The king left as soon as Ayuki gathered up her belongings and went out for the night.

At the Midnight Temple, Kiroku sketched the ancient paintings that was on the walls of the temple. "As soon as I prepare this gift for Suzumiya, I will be gone from this dying palace of old ruins." Kiroku was also an artist and archeologist. Then another shadow appeared from the entrance. "Kiroku? Your father wants you right now. He can wait, but he--" "Suzumiya?"

"How'd you know it was me out here in the open?" "Your voice."

**_"WHY MUST EVERY GUY I MEET KNOW WHO I AM WHEN THEIR BACKS ARE TURNED?!?"_** Suzumiya thought to herself angrily. "Uh, Suzumiya, are you quite finished with your angry self?" asked the confused Wolf Demon of 15 years. **_"I'LL KILL YOU!" _**she thought to herself again. "Hahaha, Suzumiya, you make me laugh. I was just sketching some paintings that were alreaddy painted on the walls." "Oh, you little demon boy." "Don't thrust your finger at me you know. I've been rejected by every single anime demon living around these parts except this one." "Really?" "Yeah..."

"Pretty talented, huh?" Suzumiya grinned. "Huh? Oh yeah. Miss Suzumiya, I was preparing this gift for you."

"This time, please dont call me Suzumiya or Miss Suzumiya, all right? Call me by real name-- Kaoru." "Fine, Kaoru." "You need practice on that," said Kaoru running towards the exit.

"YOU'RE MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND, REMEMBER?! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!"

"DINNER'S READY FOR US, KIROKU!" Kaoru waved goodbye to her friend.

"Ah, Kaoru...." Kiroku thought.

At dinner, Hanasami made an announcement to all of his royal guests.

"ALL RIGHT, PEOPLE! SILENCE! SILENCE!"

"Ayuki, your husband's quite loud these days. Why doesn't he settle down with--"

"Don't push it, Runi," Ayuki whispered to her husband's friend's wife Runi.

"MY SON, this boy right here, HAS GROWN TEN FOLD!"

"Uh, Runi, where's your--"

"Tsuzaki? Oh geez!"

"HE HAS BECOME MORE AND MORE...."

"Suzumiya--"

"Kaoru!"

"Uh right, Suzumiya--"

"Kiroku, do we have to go through this again?!"

"Sorry!"

"SON, WHY DON'T YOU STAND UP AND TELL THESE FOLKS ABOUT YOUR PROPOSAL!"

"Proposal??? But, fath--"

"The Minami Islands knows why you can't join them. Only one reason and one reason alone: you're a boy."

"A boy? But, father, there are many male mermaids out there and--"

"Kiroku, sweetie, your father may be so.. loud, but you--"

"Miss Danataka, if I can interrupt for 60 seconds, this poor Wolf Demon--"

"HEY!"

"It's who you are from what I can see, Kiroku! This poor Wolf Demon wants to become the first Wolf Mermaid Prince to live with the others in the Minami Islands!"

"Miss Suzumiya, I have one thing to say: MY SON'S NOT GOING TO BECOME A GIRLY MERMAID!"

"Hanasami, please! You're scaring the little sibilings!" Ayuki shot up from her seat.

"All right, Kiroku... If you leave, you take only a friend from your childhood memories and you will never return here again... It's your choice..."

After dinner, Kiroku sat on the old steps of the Midnight Temple. Kaoru stood in front of the Star Garden watching him drwon in his own sadness.

**_"Poor Kiroku... What proposal was his father babbling about anyways? Is it a marriage??? sigh..."_**Kaoru thought to herself.

"What a night..." Kaoru whispered to herself. "Ayuki was just being nice to the little guy...."

"Suzumiya, come."

"Kiroku?!?" she whispered loudly. "Uh, I mean-- What are you doing here?" "Father told me to stay out here from a week."

"Aw he's just pulling your leg, Kiroku."

"Really? What does that mean?"

"It means that he's just joking around. He didn't mean that."

"Oh."

"Hey look, why don't you go back inside and talk to Hanasami?"

"Would THAT cheer me up, Suzumiya-- Kaoru?"

"Of course it would. When I was young, I talked to Hanasami about my broken tooth and he told me it's going to be okay, the tooth will grow back."

"So should I go talk to him now?"

"Kiroku, he must be in slumber for now, so lets move on in here and... BINGO!"

"Suzumiya?"

"Look what I've found! It's a Clamp Necklace belonging to... Sara Nagato... Who is this fine young girl of the million seas?"

"I've got to return it to her!"

"You can't-- Hanasami's orders."

"Why him????" Kiroku spun around a little until he could see a fainting image of a little boy. That little boy had large cat-like ears and baby fangs. That boy was none other than Kiroku Danataka.

"Kiroku, something the matter?" said Kaoru.

Kiroku looked at her and smiled weakly, resting his head against a solid rock. Kaoru sighed and sat by him and looked down at him and then up at the sky. Kiroku blinked slihtly and sat up, holding his legs against his chest. By the time it was Midnight, the temple glowed into a bright blue castle. The blue castle expelled some of its mgic dust and its blue died instantly, turning into an old castle from the past century. The two young people turned their heads to the castle and sighed once more.

"Kiroku, is this where you live for now on?"

"Yeah..."

"OH! I got a story for you! Wanna listen?"

"Okay, sure."

**_Sora no Hanataba_**

**_It was a slient day for three young children as they were packing up for the winter. Kaitou, Haruhi and Hanuki Mutsou were three young kids from the Northern side of the Mistina Temple, all wishing that they would make it there for dinner._**

**_Kaitou, te eldest brother, was the smartest; Haruhi, the youngest was the cutest and the most athletic, and Hanuki the middle child was the strongest. They knew everything about the Lunic Stars in the sky, but, for their sake, those stars have to guide them to the Mistina Temple. The stars once had a mistress called Riyoki Tsukino, who once disappeared miysteriously. She was a fine woman and all, but when the Star Children (Lunic Stars) relized that she "died", they instantly cried and burst into tears, hoping that she would come back to protect them from any harm._**

**_As our travelers traveled on foot, Haruhi passed out on the ground while Kaitou and Hanuki were up ahead._**

**_"The Bouquet of the Sky tells us to move on, Haruhi," said Kaitou stretching himself._**

**_The Bouquet of the Sky (Sora no Hanataba) is a mysterious Rose Goddess from the Kinta Temple._**

**_"Father wouldn't let us stand around here! He's waiting for us and we don't have enough time to goof around! If we don't get to the Mistina Temple on time, it'll disappear and we'll never get to see our family until next year!" Hanuki picked her sister up from the ground._**

"Now, does that make you feel better, Kiroku?" Kaoru patted his ack slightly and lightly.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Kaoru." he lifted his head up to meet hers.

The next day, Hanasami and Ayuki talkeed to Kiroku about becoming a mermaid prince.

"Son, I want you to know: there's only one thing out there that you'll chase after. That is the Golden Peacock-- Sorry for that. What's that in your dry hands?"

"Father, this is aa necklace Kaoru found in the Midnight Temple."

"Oh, dearest, this is so pretty." Ayuki pointed at it.

"Yes it is, dearest. Yes it is."

"Please! I have to return it to Sara Nagato!"

"This... this Sara you speak of.. is she a mermaid princess, too?" asked Hanasami.

"She could be." Kaoru and Kiroku then left the two rulers of the Aura Tribe to search for Sara Nagato, also known as Mermaid Black Cat.

Kiroku thought about the young girl's necklace.

**_Is she... the ruler? Is this a powerful necklace belonging to a lovely princess?_**

The Tribe is with me,

My family is with them, with me, with Kaoru.

"GOOD MORNING, KIROKU!" Kaoru surprisingly woke Kiroku up with a bright smile. Kiroku groaned in bed while Kaoru sat there waiting for him to get up.

"GOOD MORNING, KAORU!" Kiroku shouted back at her. "Why don't you just find Miss Nagato yourself and return THIS to HER?" Kiroku handed her the necklace, which he had forgoten for about two weeks from now. "Kiroku, you forgot???" "Forget about what? I handed you other's neckaalce to give to Nagato." "Kiroku, I am very upset! Why'd you do such a thing??? We were supposed to find Sara and return it to her and you forget?!" "Who are you???" "What???" "I said who are you? Why are you here?" Kaoru scanned his bed. "KIDDING!!!" Kiroku scared Kaoru and she fell to the floor, breathing heavily. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! KILL ME?!"

"I'm so sorry, Suzumiya, but I do that to people who JUST won't leave me alone! I can't... stop laughing!!!" he laughed so hard.

At this point, Kaoru kicked him out of his room and locked the door from inside. Kiroku got up and kicked the door repeatedly, waking up his royal parents.

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!?" Hanasami roared. His wife whispered in a low voice. "Dearest, please keep your voice down. You're going to wakee up Kiroku." "The heck I know! He's already awake because of his friend Kaoru Suzumia of the Aura Tribe! The heck I know! He's the one who always do THAT to people who bother him too much!" "Hanasami, please! This is not the reason why we're married!" In Kiroku's room, Kaoru trashed it. She laughed evily and Kiroku shouted, "KAORU! PLEASE! FATHER! MOTHER! HELP!" Nothing much was troublesome except for an explosion in his room. "WHAT THE HECK?!?" Kiroku was blown away because of Kaoru's explosive devices. His parents were screaming and rushed to Kiroku's room.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME, KIROKU!" Kaoru jumped out of an open window and ran off, which means that she's getting Kiroku in trouble and making the return of the neckalce her own mission.


	8. Side Story 2: Sora no Hana

**Episode Eight (Side Story): Sora no Hana**

"Have you ever dreamt that Sara might be here somewhere?" asked Kaoru sleeping in the tall grass.

"Never had, never will," Kiroku sighed.

_In another version of the Aura Tribe.... Chibi Munto attacks..._

**Hanasami: I'VE SHRUNKEN TO A PINT SIZED PUNK!**

**???: Well payback, sweets...**

**Hanasami: WHAT?!**

**???: Name's Suzuna Wanabe of the Glacier Tribe. Here foor an inspection. Boss told me too.**

**Ayuki: So, you're here for the Adamant Sword too?**

**Suzuna: NO! NO! I'm too puny to be carrying a big sword!**

**Ayuki: Chibi Munto's attacking again! AGAIN!**

**Suzuna: Hanasami punk, could you lend me a hand here?**

**Hanasami: My name's Hanasami!**

"Kiroku, did you hear something?"

"Naw... never hear anything, 'cause I'm a dog and I love---"

"Me?"

"Me? _Because I'm a dog and I love me... THAT... SOUNDS COOL!"_

_"Cool? I meant me_, you goof."

"Love you? How could I-- unless if father wants me to marry you."

"How is that possible?"

"Ugh! Never mind! Let's just go find Sara Ngato, okay?"

"I'm with you, kid."

"IT'S SUZUMIYA!"


	9. Hajimari no Densetsu

**Episode Nine: Hajimari no Densetsu**

Back to where Yuko, Luchiana, Kagami, Corina, Megumi and Sakki were on their way to find Rina, Hanuka, Haruhi and Sara who were lost around the Western Seas. Their leader, Mermid Red Ribbon, also know as Yuko Kazomika was worried sick about her other teammates. Mishono's daughter Rika was captured by the Glacier Dragon, but was saved by the other six of the mermaid princesses. Wakina or Wakinaki Yamazaki of Osaka, Japan was obviously talking to some of her co-wokers about the wreckage.

"I wonder whaat Tenma's going to do about Wanabe Watanabe Episode Twenty Right???" Kagami said to herself.

"Don't worry about Tenma. My sister's too excited to even go to sleep." Haruhi smirked.

"Yuko, is there something we can ddo to rescue the others?" said Sakki. Yuko yawned and stopped walking for a moment.

"You know... There was something I wanted to tell you guys for a while and..."

"What is it then, Yuko?" Corina spoke. "There's another group of mermaid princesses saving the Seas Parties while we save the Moon Princess and the Midnight Festival."

"Who are the other mermaids?" asked Corina.

"Their leader is my sister Hiyaki. She is Mermaid Blue Ribbon while I'm Mermaid Red Ribbon."


	10. The After Party

**Episode Ten: The After Party**

**Note: This episode takes place after the mermaid princesses rescue the other mermaids who were lost in the Western Seas.**

"WELCOME TO THE MIDNIGHT FESTIVAL, EVERYONE! HA HA HA!" Mishono and her daughter Rika cheered.

"It's glad to have you back," said Sakki. "You too, Sakki," Rina responded.

"YAY! WAKINAKI'S BACK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" a lady screamed.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's me Wakina! How do you today?!" she shouted.

"I'm doing fine, Wakina!" Rika shouted and ran over to her and gve her a hug.

"How precious of her to do that," Mishono giggled.

After the party has ended, the mermaid princesses went back to their own homes until next time they come together.


End file.
